


Невероятно, но факт

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Интегра злится на Алукарда. Впрочем, ничего нового
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Невероятно, но факт

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: SCP-3512 – Невероятно, но факт

Алукарду редко удавалось довести ее до белого каления. Она привыкла на все его подколы отвечать шутками и остротами, но уж если он ее бесил, то бесил основательно и крепко. Сегодня был как раз такой случай, и Интегре даже интересно было, какие он будет выдумывать туманные отговорки. Она была готова к любым, лишь бы сцепиться с ним намертво: сегодня она никак не собиралась ему уступать!  
— Вроде бы не мальчишка уже, а ведешь себя как пятиклассник! — строго выговаривала Интегра сквозь зубы, стиснув ладони в кулаки. — Пять сотен лет в обед — и на что это было похоже вчера?! Все вот эти кровавые ошметки из сводок — для них пришлось придумывать фестиваль мясников! Ты! Ты один столько нафестивалил!  
Алукард отвечал таинственным молчанием, чем, разумеется, лишь сильнее ее раздражал. Она едва-едва удерживалась от зубовного скрежета, стараясь говорить, а не кричать.  
— Вроде бы мертвый, а своей же кровью все облил, как живой гипертоник при инфаркте! Лучший оперативник — а оставил за собой следов, будто вчера только из учебки выпустился! Выклянчиваешь себе огнестрельное оружие (под бюджетные, замечу, средства, и немалые!), а все для того, чтобы мазать в жертву напропалую! Все равно ведь потом руками ее разрываешь, еще и патронах последний раз отчитывался в позапрошлом месяце! Твое счастье, что твоя идиотская ухмыляющаяся рожа отчего-то нравится Ее Величеству, Бог пойми эту великую женщину! Древний вампир, а глумишься и паясничаешь так, будто тебя вчера укусили! И не за шею, а за задницу!  
Алукард продолжал хранить глубокое молчание, показательно не глядя в ее сторону.  
— Лучшее оружие, а стреляешь исключительно по ногам, причем мне! Ты мой слуга, а получается, будто это я у тебя на побегушках! Разгребаю твое дерьмо так, что никакой лопаты не хватит! Что, нечего сказать в свое оправдание?!  
— Вы забыли упомянуть последнее противоречие, моя госпожа, — наконец, соизволил ответить ей вампир, повернувшись к ней.  
Взгляд его был ясен, чист и безмятежен, а улыбка сияла на лице ярче полуденного солнца.  
— Несмотря на все эти жуткие прегрешения, выслушиваю я их, лежа в вашей постели.  
И на это сердито опустившей ему на лицо подушку Интегре ответить было решительно нечем.  



End file.
